It's All For You
by joce992002299
Summary: Bella is a sixteen year old mom of a three year old. How will she handle all the responsibility of a kid, school, a drunk dad, and a love blinded mother? How can she get herself and her son out of situations she never imagined, and still keep her dignity?
1. Chapter 1

**I realise something. I dont have the capability of finishing a story once i loose my inspiration for it. So for who ever I happened to disappoint before, sorry. For this story, though, I can garuntee i wont loose interest because, quite fronkly, I've already written it! So if there is ever a delay in updating for this, then... You know what, never mind. There won't be any delays. BUT... I also suck at grammer, so if there are any delays it would be in editing... So, beta type ASAP?**

* * *

I walked through my the front door of my run down white house. The paint on the door was peeling to the point where there were only little splotches left to tell you what color it was intended to be. I sighed as I walked over the threshold, wondering why I was even still living here.

I dropped my bag down on the floor near the couch listening for any sounds in the house. It was completely silent. strange. I went into the kitchen and saw the remains of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that I made earlier that morning. only the crusts were left. Other than that, it was completely spotless. Another oddity. I walked to the stairs and made a slow ascent, dodging beer bottles the whole way.

First I checked my room, look through the closet and under the bed only to come up empty handed. nothing was there. Then I went to the bathroom, checking in the tub and under the sink. empty. Lastly I checked the one place I was sure was also empty. My parents bedroom.

I slowly cracked the door open, seeing my dad passes out on the bed, spread eagle and naked. I saw a blond head peeking out from under the covers and purple clad feet sticking from the end of the bed. Dear old daddy and his latest mistress.

I tiptoed past the bed and went to the closet, looking inside to find it empty of anything besides dirty clothes that I'm sure my dad just stuffed in there to try and make this place look presentable for the latest whore he brought home.

I went to the bed, just covering all my bases, and looked under to see a sleeping little boy, curled in around himself as if trying to protect himself. I delicately pulled him from under the bed, trying not to wake him, and gathered him into my arms. Trying not to make a sound, but still go fast, I fled from the room and down the hall to my bedroom.  
put the sleeping little boy on my bed and sat down beside him stroking his hair back from his face. He had wonderful brown curls that looked like silk. His eyes fluttered open and locked on mine.

"Momma!" he shouted and threw himself at me. Oh yeah, now I remember. He is reason I stayed.

* * *

**Oh, and just because it is written doesn't mean that I'm giving it to you all at once. There is always room for change in the lovely world of writing. And also because I like reviews. Hahaha... So, hop to it and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caiden came to me when i was thirteen in the form of a 3 day old baby in a basket. So cliche, right? I was just living my miserable life, cleaning up after Charlie when i heard the doorbell ring and tires squeal. Figuring that it was just ding dong ditch, I didnt answer it. It was four hours later when I was taking out the garbage that I found him.

Well, techinically, I stepped on him. Not hard though, since I somehow realised what I was doing and shifted my weight at the last minute, succeeding in catapaulting myself down the stairs. I heard his little breathing and was grateful for any bruises that I recieved.

That day, after taking him home and discoving a letter with all his Information and Charlie named as the father, I knew he would just be another resposibility for me. I told Charlie and he vehemently denied the kid, but told me not to tell my mother and " throw the kid away!" I looked down at Caiden's little sleep face and knew I could never do it. I could never purposely hurt a child, and definately not my little brother.

When my mother came home and saw me with a kid she went on a rampage. In her mind, I was a whore, slut, trick, prostitute, and much more. Dad told her that the kid was mine, and though I denied it, she didnt believe me. How she thought she would not have noticed if I was pregnant for nine months, I dont know. After a while I just stopped arguing with her and let her think what she wanted. Although Charlie and I knew the truth.

That was the day he stopped beating me, knowing I could out him at anytime. That was also the day I became a mother.

* * *

I hugged Caiden from behind as he proceeded to tell me all about his day. How he woke up and the sandwich on the counter,, which he knew was for him, was already eaten. All that was left was the crust so he ate it. Then how a strange woman came and he ran upstairs to the man and womans room to hide because he knew no one was aloud in there. The how the man and the strange woman came in and got undressed and jumped on the bed. Then how they fell asleep and was to afraid to come out unless the man saw him and hit him.

He called Charlie and Renee the man and woman because they wouldnt let him adress them as anything else. Once he tried Grandpa on Charlie and got beat. I came home that day furious ready to duke it out with Charlie. In the end, knowing he could whop my little ass, I threatened to tell Renee about Caiden, like I do to get anything that Caiden or I might need from him, and he gave in, saying that he would never do it again. I got Charlie to give me money for everything I needed, though Renee thought that I had an after school job and her husband was lovely enough to take care of my kid all day. Yeah right.

Caiden grabbed my hand as he hopped his little three year old body off of my bed and dragged me into the bathroom. He then proceeded to strip of his clothes and sit on the closed toilet, looking at me expectantly.

"You want to take a bath now?" I asked him. He usually didnt take then until after dinner.

"Yes, Momma," He said patiently. I swear this kid makes me feel like a child on a regular basis. He gets this real tolerant look on his face and talks slow, like it's hard for me to understand him.

"And why, might I ask, do you feel the need to take a bath at 3 o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Cuz, Momma, I was under the man's bed _all day_! I'm real dirty now cuz its lots of dirt under there," he explained, making me feel more like an idiot.

"Alright, kid, but you have to hurry up this time so we can get you downstairs and feed you, okay?" He nodded his head and I turned the water in the tub on. I waited until it was half full and shut it off before letting him get in. He was going through that 'I can do it myself' phase, so I haven't helped him all week unless he ased for it.

After he got in I kneeled down near the tub and washed his little body as he played with one the little ties that i used to tie his long hair up before i was ready to wash it. I f I didn's and it got wet he would go into cardiac arrest, claiming I was doing it out of order. After he was done bathing I wrapped him in a towel and brought him back to my room. He went to the dresser and picked out what he wanted to wear and proceeded to put his clothes on inside out and backwards. I dont know how, but he got _everything _wrong.

"Cay, your clothes are on wrong," I informed him. "Do you want me to help you?"

"NO!" he shouted at me as he backed up. Like I said, the 'I can do it myself' phase.

"Come on, Caiden! At least let me turn them the right way so you can put them back on!" I tried to reason with him. He wasn't having it.

"I got it! I wanna do it myself!" he told me and I put my hands up in surrender. He took his clothes off and proceeded to put them on the exact same way that they were before. I didn't say anything, though, because I realized that I wasn't going to get anywhere.

"You ready to go eat?" I asked. He nodded and we were on our way. I walked ahead of him since he didnt like people walking behind him on the stairs. I had to walk ahead of him or he thought I would try and help.

I was down the stairs and on my way to the kitchen when I heard his little voice call out, "Momma! You gots to wait for me!"

I stifled a laugh as i saw him taking the stairs one at a time as fast as he could. His little body wobbled from side to side like a weeble (**you know that commercial 'weebles wabble, but they dont fall down!')**. After a minute he finally made it down and ran to me, attaching himself to my leg. successfully knocking out my equalibrium and causing me to stumble into the wall.

We made it to the kitchen where I made him a bowl of cereal and as he sat at the counter and ate it, I went into the living room to turn on the television. I turned it to the news and gasped as a familiar face looked back out at me...

* * *

**OH... WHO IS IT? I'll tell you tomorrow morning... But I can garuntee it's not who you think...**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared in shock as the news reporter spoke.

"... is being searched for for questioning in three different murders of three women from the local area. He was reportedly spotted in the vicinity of all three of the women the nights they were raped and murder. The style of the killing leads the police to think that they were all done by the same person.

"I f anyone has any information on the where abouts or identity of the man, you are asked to call this number. Thank you. Back to you Joan."

A number popped up on the screen as Joan read it of repeatedly. I was frozen in shock as my fathers face continued to stare out at me. It was a drawing, but I knew it was him by the scar that ran from his right temple to his right eyebrow.

there was no mistaking it. Charlie was a murderer. Caiden and I were living in a house with a murderer. I knew right then and there that we had to get out of there as soon as possible. Someone was bound to recognise Charlie and call the cops. When they did, the cops would come and separate Caiden and I. I wouldn't let that happen.

Caiden was still eating so I told him to stay where he was until I came back downstairs. I ran into my room and hastily threw all of Cainden's clothes and necessities into a suitcase. By the time all his stuff was in there there was barley any room for mine. I put what little would fit of my stuff in there and emptied out my backpack before stuffing that with the rest of the stuff i would absolutely need. I didn't have room to bring much of my stuff, but as long as Caiden was all set I knew I could find a way to make due. I moved my bed from the wall wall and kicked it. A small square of plaster moved a little from its spot and i pulled it the rest of the way. I reached inside, grabbing what little jewelry I had and a large wad of money.

I stuffed the jewels into my bag and counted the money. 1300 dollars. I never spent all the money that Charlie gave me, knowing that when I turned eighteen Caiden and I were running away. I had another 4800 dollars in the bank, keeping the hundred dollars that mom gave me a week and secretly applying dad for food stamps. 6100 dollars total. that should be enough to last me at least a month if I took the food stamps card with me, which I planned to knows, maybe they wont shut it off when they haul his ass to jail.

I grabbed our bags and Caiden's shoes and coat and tiptoed out of the room. I dropped them of at the top of the steps and went back to peek into Charlie's room. I looked at the woman in the bed, wondering if I should warn her that the fucker was a murderer.

deciding that I would probably be an accomplice if I didn't, I went in as silently as I could. I knew that Charlie was a heavy sleeper, but he got lighter the closer he is to waking up. By his snores, though, I could tell that that was no time soon.

I went to the woman's side of the bed and knelt down, putting one finger over my lips in a silent signal for be quiet for when she woke up. Hopefully she wouldn't scream anyway. I gently poked her should, but she didn't budge. I lightly shook her, and she still didn't budge. So I pinched her.

She woke up suddenly, her eyes popping open. Lucky for me, she didn't make any noise, and when she saw my finger she continued to stay quiet. she gave me a confused look as i motioned for her to meet me outside the door, but stay quiet. She nodded, and i left to wait outside.

I didn't hear a thing inside the room, but no more than two minutes later she was dressed and out. I grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall.

"What's going on?" she whispered fiercely. Her breath stank.

"You need to get out of here. It's not safe." I told her. she looked at me like I was crazy so i decided to show her.

I grabbed the bags at the top of the steps and went down stairs to the living room. Charlie liked sports so he made sure we had DVR. I turned the TV back on and re winded the news to the report about him.

The lady watched it play unitl the end then looked at me.

"What does this have to do with me?"

I deliberately re winded it and paused it when the blew up the picture. I motioned at the tv and she looked again. she scrutinized the drawing then drew in a sharp breathe.

"Oh! Your tellin' me that.. that the guy upstairs..." wow, she didn't even know his name.

I nodded my head as i responded, "Yes, that's what I'm telling you. Look at the scar... he has the exact same one in the exact same spot." She blew a breath out as she sat down on the couch. was she crazy?

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" I didn't raise my voice because Caiden was still sitting at the kitchen counter. "He is a fucking murderer! Get the hell out!" I guess that was all I had to say because the next second she was gone.

I called Caiden to me and fixed his clothes. Though he was mad about it, I didn't care. I put his shoes and coat on him and sat him down on the couch in front of Spongebob.

I went to the fridge and wrote a note saying Caiden and I went to the park. It was a complete lie, but it would keep the hounds off of me until I was out of town. I grabbed my bags and grabbed my son and was out of there.

* * *

**Expect another tonight... but not until I get some reactions from my wonderful readers! Remember that it is already written, just waiting for you!**


	4. Chapter 4

I had no clue where Caiden and I were going to go, but I just knew we had to get out of that house. There was no telling what could happen to us if we stayed there and I wasn't taking any chances with my sons safety.

We hopped the city bus to the train station, going anywhere. Once we got to the train station I looked at the train schedule. The next leaving train was in 35 minutes, going to Seattle, Washington. There was another five minutes later going to Lincoln, Nebraska.

I always hated the west coast and wanted to move east. I figured, once they do find out that we are gone, maybe they knew me enough to know that I wanted to go to the other side of the country. So I chose Washington.

I went and bought the tickets, and then went to the ATM machine. I took out the who 4800, knowing that later they could find me if I tried to take it out then. I counted the money facing a corner with my back turned to the rest of the world. It was all there, so I stuffed it inside the waistband of the yoga pants I wore under my jeans.

When I turned back around, I reached down for Caiden's hand and it wasn't until then that I notice he wasn't there. My mind went into overdrive as I looked around the crowded bus station, searching for a 2 foot tall kid wearing a blue coat. I ran around to every booth frantically calling his name. My heart pounded when I didn't see him, as I was hoping that I wouldn't find him near the tracks.

I got to the tracks and got down on my knees, searching for even a speck of blue in the crowd. Every time I saw it I would got hopeful, but then it wouldn't be him. I went to the other side searching again, but still no sign of him.

I was about to go to another spot when I felt a little tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Caiden staring at me like I was crazy.

"What you doin' Momma?" he asked and I nearly blew a fuse.

"What am I doing? What am I doing?!" I yelled, breathing hard. His eyes widened as he took a step back. He was scared. Scared. Of me. That revelation made all the anger I had toward him disintegrate. I scared him.

"Come here Caiden," I called. He shook his head with his eyes still wide. He backed up a little more as I sighed. "Caiden, come on. Your not scared of me, are you?" I asked and he nodded. Hmm. I always did tell him not to lie.

"You gonna gets mad again and I don't wants you gets mad," he said in all seriousness. "I gets scared when you gets mad cuz you yell loud, like the man yell when he mad."

him comparing me to Charlie caused my heart to split into two. He had seen Charlie mad before, and that time ended with his first and only beating. He thought I was going to beat him.

I snatched him up, despite his protests and hugged him close to me. "I could never be mad at you, honey," I whispered in his ear. It was true, I couldn't. "I was just scared because I couldn't find you. Can you forgive me?"

he nodded his little head, which was buried in my neck. "I forgive you, but you not sposed to yell less you mad, okay?" he told me. I didnt know where he got his logic, but I was willing to accept it.

After that little incident, it was smooth sailing until we boarded the train. The attendant obviously didn't believe I was old enough to be traveling on my own and began to question me.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen," I replied. I figured an extra year wouldn't matter.

He looked at me closely before shifting his gaze to Caiden. "And you, buddy? How old are you?"

"I three, but Momma says I be four in 37 days!" he said excitedly.

"And wh is your Momma?" the attendant asked him. I pulled Caiden closer to me while he answered. I knew this guy could cause us some serious problems.

"Momma right here!" Caiden shouted, pulling my hand. "You can't see her?" he was confused.

"No, little buddy, I can see her just fine. Where are you and your Momma headed?" I finally got his game. He was asking Caiden because he figured that he wouldn't lie. Smart man. Too bad I never told Caiden where we were going.

"We goin on vacation to a hot place. Momma don't like the cold," He informed the attendant. The guy raised his eyebrow and looked at me again.

"Sir, I think that there are other people behind us who are also trying to get on the train," I said. It was true. Quite a line had formed behind us while the man was giving us the Spanish Inquisition. He looked behind us and reluctantly motioned us forward.

I pulled Caiden toward the very back, and quickly settled in.

"Come on, Cay. It's time for a nap," I said. He looked at me and pouted.

"But Momma! We is on a train! I don't have to nap on a train," he told me as if it was the most commonly known logic. Once again, making me feel stupid.

"Where did you hear that?"

"um. No where. I just knows it."

"You just knows it?"

"yup, just knows it."

"Okay, but if you don't nap on the train, your going to be tired when we get off," I told him as if I had given up the fight.

"Yeah! I get to stay up!" He shouted.

"Yup, but your not going to see the beautiful place we are going when we get there. Too bad. I guess im going to have to enjoy it all by myself," I sighed. I peeked over at Caiden to see his face scrunched up, thinking real hard.

"but I want to see it, too!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but if you don't nap now, you can't," I told him.

30 seconds later there was a small, "Kay Momma, I'll nap," and then a yawn.

I made up a little bed for him on the seat and he came and laid down with his head in my lap. I stroked his hair as he slept, looking out the window at the scenery that passed. There we were, on the was to our new life.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long, my internet have been on a trip that I did not know about until it was too late. But its back, for a while at least. Tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

After man different stops in Washington, Caiden and I got off in Seattle. It was a relatively big city, which would make it harder to find us. Caiden and I took a cab from the train station, going toward the best cheap hotel in town. My plan was to stay there tonight, and however long it took before I find an apartment and job.

Caiden was exhausted, having not slept too good on the train, and was lolling around in my arms. If it wasn't for his obnoxious snores, I would have been worried that he was dead. We got to the Red Roof Inn and I asked the cab to wait while I went and checked us in. with a sleeping Caiden in my arms, I went to the front desk and waited for the attendant. After about five minutes I was happy that the cab charged on distance, not time, because this guy was taking forever.

Seven minutes later, I know because I was looking at the clock and out the window at the cab the whole time, a big, curly headed guy came out of the back room. He looked like he could snap me in half, and wanted to, in a second. That is, until he spotted Caiden. The guy obviously likes kids.

"Excuse me, how may I help you, ma'am?" he said cheekily as he smiled. Deep dimples sprouted on his cheeks when he smiled and his eyes sparkled attractively.

"I'd like to rent a room with a full sized bed, bathroom, heater, umm, and TV please?" I asked, never having actually rented a hotel room before. Never actually being in one either. So I simply listed off everything that I would need, just in case they weren't included.

"Well, sister, a bathroom, heater, and TV are gonna cost you extra," he said with humor in his voice. I pulled out a little of my stash and counted off one hundred and fifty dollars. I handed him the money as he looked at me in astonishment. He counted the money, then handed me back one hundred dollars.

"We're having a sale," he told me, laughing, which made me think that all that stuff doesn't cost extra. Once again, I felt stupid.

He handed me a key and told me where to find my room. I walked back out to the cab and got in the back with Caiden, giving the driver directions.

* * *

We had been at the hotel for over a week. Nine days to be exact. Costing us four hundred and fifty dollars. Not a lot compared to what we've got, but definitely too much.

I was currently sitting at the head of the bed searching for a job in the newspaper while Caiden sat at the bottom watching Spongebob. I swear all his life's problems disappear once that show comes on. It's like the rest of the world doesn't exist. I made a mental note to go out and buy some Spongebob dvd's for when he gets antsy.

"Momma," he yelled for me. Did he not know that I was right behind him?

"Yes?" I asked and he jumped. He turned around and glared at me. What did I do?

"Why you do dat?" he asked.

"Do what? I didn't do anything!" I said indignantly.

"Yes, you did! You scared me!"

"How did I scare you? I've been sitting her this whole time!" he sighed in frustration. Once again, he took on that patient tone, like he was trying to teach an idiot.

"You not sposed to be in back of me cuz I didn't knows you was there. Then when you talked you scared me." Oh.

"Well I didn't do it on purpose so don't be mad at me," I told him. "Did you forget that I was here once Spongebob came on? I've been here the whole time."

He gave me a look that I couldn't interpret and turned back to the TV. Gosh, that kid was moody.

* * *

Three days after the 'incident', as I so fondly like to call it, Caiden and I were on our way back into the room. It was night time and we were coming from the park that I had conveniently found down the street. Caiden was getting restless staying in the room all day everyday. Our room was on the second floor and we were on our way up the stairs. I always hated this part because it was like a tunnel. The only way in or out was the ends of the long tunnel. Call me claustrophobic, but it freaked me out sometimes.

Maybe this time it was my gut telling me that something was wrong, but either way, I was not looking forward to this part. We got three quarters of the way up the stairs before we heard yelling on the landing.

A man was calling someone, probably a woman, many names that I care to not repeat. Money was mention, and also the threat to 'fuck their ass up'. There was a slapping sound and a loud scream. I stopped Caiden and we were turning around, opting to go out for a little longer until they settled their dispute, when the man appeared at the top of the landing.

He looked furious. His blond hair was in a not so attractive disarray and his face was contorted in his anger. He started pounding down the stairs and I tried to drag Caiden down faster, but his little legs werent participating. The man looked up at me as he pushed past us, plastering me to the wall and sending Caiden sprawling.

I screamed in horror and anger as I watched his little body fall down the stairs.

* * *

**So whats the reaction my lovely reviewers?! I'll make you a deal. If I get at least five reviews tonight, then, I'll post again before tomorrow. If not, don't sweat it, I'll still post tomorrow...**


End file.
